In large enterprise businesses, different software systems (otherwise referred to as applications, modules and the like) are deployed for the purpose of carrying out prescribed actions. For example, an enterprise may deploy one or more software systems to monitor the health of the computing system, one or more other software systems to move data throughout the enterprise and one or more other software systems for messaging. All of these software systems are stacked on the servers within the enterprise to carry out the request functionality. Each of these software systems are generally independent of each other; i.e., different commercial manufacturers and/or execute under different operating systems. As such, these diverse software systems require a high degree Information Technology (IT) support and maintenance to ensure that the systems are capable of working in unison. Additionally, each of these independent software systems implement distinct tracking controls and governance, which further increase maintenance costs.
Additionally, software systems that are deployed for the purpose of moving data (i.e., transferring data files, conducting transactions and the like) are not only specific as to Operating Systems (OSs) and manufactures, but also require that the user have access/entitlement at the server-level. Such access entitlement at the server-level is problematic from a data movement standpoint as well as a security standpoint. From the data movement standpoint the user can only transfer data from servers to which the user has been granted access/entitlement. From the security standpoint, once the user is granted access to a server, the user is not typically limited in terms of actions on that server and, as such, may move, or even delete, any data files stored on the entitled server (even though such data files were not the basis for granting the user access/entitlement.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like that for a unified and comprehensive software deployment system that is extensible and provides one methodology for accessing Operating Systems (OSs) and all of the servers deployed throughout an enterprise. In this regard, the desired system should provide a holistic and enterprise-wide solution for data movement (i.e., transferring data from one enterprise server to another enterprise server, conducting transactions between servers and the like). Moreover, the unified nature of the desired system should allow for centralized control of tracking the movement of data, governance over the movement of data, audit procedures and the like. In addition, the desired system should provide requisite granularity so as to control data movement at the file level.